Drabbles of a Phantom
by NightmareFlames
Summary: A series of Oneshots and such by yours truly! Feel free to review ideas to me ! Rated M because I'm paranoid and like room to work.


**Hello! Sorry for not ever posting anything whatsoever anymore...I'm just a stressed person and never sit down and write like I would like to do. But I'm gonna start a new series in hopes of bringing any writing inspiration back into my life. I'm gonna start writing Drabbles for Danny Phantom! Now since I don't have very many ideas that are good for such a thing...why don't you review ideas for one shots and I might write them if they speak to me! I'll write almost anything except sex scenes and such. I'm fine with any pairing. **

A little green ghost dog raised his nose up to the air of the Ghost Zone and took a deep breath of the musty wind that lingered forever in the place.

He was currently looking for his 'Master' a.k.a Danny Phantom.

He was sure he has smelt him nearby and he was determined to greet him with a good long lick to his wonderful face.

The puppy, Cujo was his name, yapped in pleasure when his nose smelt the scent again and bounded a little in a circle before taking off in the direction his nose had told him to go.

_'Oh boy! Oh boy!'_ His mind repeated as his feet pounded across the terrain, occasionally jumping extraordinary heights with the help of his ghost powers to reach different chunks of the floating rocks that scattered all across the Ghost Zone.

'_I'm coming, Master! I'm coming!'_

His tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in pure habit and he paused at a strange building.

Cujo cocked his head to the side and let out a small whine in confusion, before sniffing the odd building.

He had never seen this building before... oh well. His Master was inside and he was determined to find him!

He smiled that smile that dogs always smile and yapped once again in excitement before entering the building through an open ground floor window, with only some difficulty.

He whined slightly at the loud ticking of objects, clocks he believed, and sniffed the strange place once more.

Where was his Master? He most certainly smelled him in this odd... tower of sorts?

He sneezed slightly at all the dust in the room he found himself in and continued on through the halls of the Tower.

'_Master_?' He let out a loud whining bark through the air in hopes of Master hearing him.

Cujo jumped in surprise when a figure picked him up roughly and struggled in slight terror to get out of the arms of the stranger.

"What is this!? Is Clockwork keeping mongrels here as well as convicts now?!" The tone sounded angry and cruel.

Cujo whimpered slightly as he was turned around and came face to...well... eyeball with a strange green cyclops dressed in robes and a gold medallion.

"Excuse me, Fishbowl... Just who are you calling a convict?!" A new voice appeared in the scene with a snarl and promises of death.

Cujo turned his head toward the newcomer and widened his eyes and barked happily in excitement.

This man looked like his Master! Maybe he knew him...

He struggled even harder to get out of the 'fishbowls' hands and to the 'Man Similar To Master' for safety.

The man that looked like Danny had strange blue/green skin and held his hair in a fiery ponytail. He seemed a lot older than the Phantom Kid as well... one would call the being Dan Phantom. Danny Phantom's alternate older jerk face self. A man that would kill you even if you looked at him the wrong way.

Dan turned his attention toward the strange puppy wiggling in the Observants hands before widening his eyes in recognition of the Pup.

He knew this dog. It was Cujo... his old puppy...and the Observant was tormenting him.

Dan set his face in a smile. Not a happy smile, mind you, but a smile that would send chills even down Pariah Dark's spine and send him cowering in pure terror.

Dan let out a small laugh when the Observants eye widened, before taking a deep breath and asking in so calm of a voice that didn't suit him whatsoever. It was oddly terrifying.

"And why exactly, might I ask, are you holding _MY DOG IN SUCH A WAY_." He blew up in anger.

Cujo was the only person, er dog, that stayed beside him after his 'accident'.

It was such a shame to see his Cujo die at the hands of Walker... an even greater shame that the warden didn't last long enough for him to finish his torture on him.

The Observant dropped the dog out of pure shock and Cujo landed on his back. The dog yelped and tried to run towards Dan, but only managed to slip on the marble flooring and fall down again.

Dan turned his angry gaze into a promise of Death and snarled three harsh words. "_Get out now_." Before taking a threatening step forward.

The Observant, fearful for its life, ran out quickly.

Dan dropped the glare slightly and strode over to the whimpering pup, bending down to gently touch Cujo's collar.

Cujo looked up at the strange man.

He saved him... and called him his? Well... he did smell like his Master...maybe it was his Master?

Cujo lifted himself of the ground quickly and pounced on 'New Master's chest, despite the slight tenderness in his shoulders.

Dan blinked in shock and placed a hand on the puppy's back. "...Whoa there..." He was cut off by the puppy licking his face happily and yipping in happiness.

Dan chuckled slightly as some actual good memories resurfaced in his twisted warped mind and hugged the puppy slightly.

Cujo snuggled into 'New Master's neck and relaxed some... well mostly. His tail was beating the ground a mile a minute.

He could get used to this 'New Master'. He had only been here a second and he had been saved by him and loved by him.

Besides, his 'Old Master' got really sick of him chewing up all his homework.


End file.
